


Backwards

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ace Ignis, Asexual Character, Asexual Ignis Scientia, Asexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, take notes ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:can you do ace ignis coming out to (his boyfriend) gladio?





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio is so good to Iggy i cry

Ignis wasn’t sure how to explain it to Gladiolus. Well, he was sure about how to explain it in a relative sense, but even a script wouldn’t help him much. He’d tried, but words were stuck in his throat the moment Gladio had placed a kiss on his forehead with a tenderness that didn’t match his size. 

Every time Ignis was sure he’d be able to break the news, to come clean (in a sense) to his boyfriend, Gladio would do something so lovely that it made him terrified of losing him. Logically speaking, Ignis knew Gladio wasn’t so shallow as to hate him for it, but there’s always that bit pf anxiety whispering in a too-loud tongue that he’s going to leave once he knows. 

It keeps Ignis’s mouth shut even as the need to say something weighs ever heavier on his mind. 

He keeps trying, though, and it happens eventually. It just takes three late nights in a row before he’s too tired to even bother with a filter, spilling everything while wrapped safely in Gladio’s arms. He prays that the closeness will last. 

There’s maybe a minute of absolute silence from the moment Ignis comes out to when Gladio opens his mouth to say, quietly and with so much adoration it brings tears to Ignis’s eyes, “Astrals, Iggy, you’re amazing, you know that?”

Ignis gives a wet laugh and can feel how Gladio shifts to cradle him closer, arms grounding him even as he feels tired enough to drift away in the flood of relief the reaction grants him. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, or worry about me. This is about  _you,_ Ignis, and we’re in this together, right?” His voice is a low rumble, even toned and comforting in how it resonates so deeply in Ignis he can feel the sound in his bones. Every word fills him with euphoria. “I love you so much. If I’ve ever done, or ever do something that crosses your boundaries, I trust that you’ll tell me, so I can treat you right. I never want you to be anything other than happy, in this relationship, yeah?”

He smiles and it’s a relaxed, nearly lazy thing. Ignis isn’t sure how Gladio manages to do it, but he’s always been the bearer of expressions packed so full of emotion that they should be illegal. The readily displayed warm affection in the relaxed lines of his face is mesmerizing. 

“You are more than I deserve, love.”

“I’m fairly sure you’ve got that a little backwards, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
